


How Fragile We Are

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Еще один старый фик, написанный на фест по заявке "Дориан/Руди. У DRN очень нежная кожа, за которой необходим особый уход. Руди - мастер этого дела, но вскоре это становится не просто техническим обслуживанием, а очень даже интимным процессом".
Relationships: Dorian/Rudy Lom
Kudos: 6





	How Fragile We Are

— Никогда не пользуйся гелями с отдушкой, это химия, причем сплошь не та, что тебе нужна, — Руди почти порхает вокруг неподвижно лежащего на столе DRN-а, чувствуя себя сострадательной бодхисатвой Гуаньинь и держа в руках сразу какую-то металлическую кювету, ватный тампон в зажиме, флакон с дезинфектантом, банку геля и тюбик мази. — Если тебе так уж хочется чем-то пахнуть, используй природные ароматизаторы — эфирные масла там, или еще что...

Дориан, не открывая глаз, поднимает бровь иронически. Кожа на виске от этого опасно натягивается, и Руди, причитая, начинает промокать ее увлажняющим раствором.

— Я не шучу. Мне не жалко для тебя синтекожи, но ты же изнашиваешь ее быстрее, чем стайер — пару кроссовок! И потом, — Руди мнется, но выражает все-таки свое мнение, далекое от профессионального, — запах апельсинов тебе не идет. 

— Ну а как я должен пахнуть? Ружейной смазкой и горячим металлом? — иронизирует Дориан, чуть приоткрывая один синий глаз, левый. 

— Что бы там про вас ни говорили, ты — не оружие... не только оружие, — уж мастер Лом-то знает, на что, кроме переворачивания фургонов и пробегания стометровки на олимпийский рекорд способен DRN. — Мне кажется, ты должен пахнуть как кофе. Или какао...

— Или шоколад? — едва заметно усмехается робот. — И все только потому, что мой кожный покров такого цвета? Пошлость какая...

— Не пошлее твоих апельсинов, — почему-то краснеет Руди, но ехидный глаз уже закрылся, и можно надеяться, что Дориан этого не заметил. — Еще бы веночек и флердоранжа на голову нацепил... гм, я отвлекся. Так вот, могу выдать эфирных масел. Апельсин, мандарин, лайм какой-нибудь...

— Я не смогу работать днем, если буду следовать этому вашему совету, — между бровями андроида появляется едва заметная вертикальная морщинка, — у меня начнется фотодерматит.

— Да, не подумал... у тебя действительно слишком нежная кожа. Слишком... человеческая, — Руди осторожно, почти благоговейно прикасается к «пациенту», втирает свою мазь, круговыми движениями проходится по груди робота, потом переворачивает его и уделяет самое пристальное внимание спине. Дориан тихо млеет, судя по тому, как по его телу проходят едва заметные волнообразные сокращения — как у довольного поглаживаниями кота. DRN никак не комментирует пассаж насчет слишком человеческой кожи, полагая про себя, что создатель знал, что делал, и если снабдил его не кинетической броней, имитирующей эпидермис, а настоящей кожей, чувствительной и уязвимой, в этом был какой-то смысл.

Тут, конечно, в мастерскую врывается Джон и требует немедленно следовать за ним, потому что в деле наметились подвижки, Руди вздыхает и сворачивает свою восстановительно-массажную деятельность, а Дориан обещает зайти потом, когда с делом будет покончено, и завершить сеанс.

Руди кивает будто бы безразлично, садится паять очередное насекомое, — теперь это сверчок, — но скоро прекращает попытки что-то сделать, потому что пальцы дрожат, а миниатюрный паяльник порывается ткнуть жалом куда угодно, кроме нужной точки.

Дориан возвращается спустя трое суток и, будь он человеком, Руди бы сказал, что на нем нет живого места. Кожа свисает лохмотьями, грудь покрыта входными отверстиями каких-то варварских самодельных пуль, левая рука не гнется и искрит... Техник тратит почти шесть часов на то, чтобы привести DRN-а в порядок, а под конец уже просто с ног валится, так что присаживается на табурет у своего рабочего стола, изрядно напоминающего секционный из морга.

— Джон совсем тебя не ценит, — вздыхает Руди, едва заметно поглаживая кончиками пальцев собранное заново плечо робота. — Он все еще заставляет тебя греть ему кофе?

— Просит, — поправляет Дориан, поворачивая голову на бок и глядя на Руди яркими глазами. Они не могут и не должны выглядеть такими уставшими, но выглядят. — Детектив Кеннекс просит меня греть ему кофе. Он учится ценить меня и мои способности...

— ...слишком медленно, — заканчивает Руди и пытается потихоньку убрать руку, но робот неожиданно останавливает его.

— Не надо. Оставьте, мне нравится, — просит он, и у мастера Лома, по большей части холодного и несколько отстраненного, не в такт грохает сердце, начиная проваливаться в маленькую черную дыру. — Мы собирались закончить, правда? — мягко напоминает Дориан, и Руди должен возразить, сказать, что он только что напылил на DRN-а свежей синтекожи, что она не нуждается пока ни в каком уходе и что лучше андроиду зайти завтра, когда он отоспится — но сил нет и голоса нет, и Руди только кивает, тянется за гелем.

Когда Джон снова влетает в мастерскую, негодуя из-за того, что Дориан опоздал к брифингу, а капитан Мальдонадо вломила за это человеческой половине дуэта, и требуя немедленно отправляться работать, его встречает недовольный синий взгляд.

— Не кричи, Джон, мистер Лом устал, — сообщает DRN, и у Джона отнимается дар речи.

Уставший техник сладко спит, устроив растрепанную голову на плече _его_ напарника, и даже во сне не перестает поглаживать и почесывать робота за ухом. Как эта странная парочка вообще уместилась на узком столе, непонятно. Почему оба так скудно одеты, в принципе, догадаться можно, но Джон себе запрещает, разворачивается и уходит, бросив напоследок, что ждет Дориана еще десять минут, а потом пишет рапорт.

Андроид появляется в рабочем зале через шесть, одетый как положено и выглядящий принципиально-независимо. От него чертовски несет кофе, и Джон недовольно морщится:

— Ты что, вывернул на себя половину кофейника?

— Нет, я натерся свежим кофе. Крупного помола, если это важно, — безмятежно отвечает Дориан, и детектив Кеннекс просит избавить его от подробностей.


End file.
